


Never Doubt I Love

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Duvida da luz dos astros, de que o Sol tenha calor, duvida até da verdade, mas confia em meu amor." – Louis não pode ajudar a si mesmo se, de todo o coração, ele confiava.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Doubt I Love

**Author's Note:**

> As Crônicas Vampirescas e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Anne Rice. Nenhum deles aqui pertence a mim, só os peguei emprestado um pouquinho por diversão, não ganho nada com essa história.
> 
> Eu SEI que a tia Anne não gosta de fanfics e que estou arriscando minha conta postando isso. Mas não estou desrespeitando ela ou os personagens dela, eu só realmente os peguei emprestados para um pouco de amor e diversão.

\- Mas quem poderia imaginar que o velho tivesse tanto sangue no corpo? **(¹)** Ah, o milagre que nosso sangue negro opera – não acha um espetáculo, Louis?

Louis balançou a cabeça, em sinal de reprovação. Não sabia o que era mais irritante; o prazer de Lestat em matar, seus monólogos narcisistas, ou o fato dele geralmente estar certo. Tudo o que fez foi levantar o rosto e dizer:

\- Bem Lestat, quando se sente prazer em matar, acredito que deva ser realmente um espetáculo.

\- É incrível como você consegue tirar o prazer de qualquer situação, Louis. – disse Lestat em um tom desgostoso, deixando sua vítima – outrora um desavisado homem que tentara assaltá-los – escorregar contra a parede como se fosse um saco de lixo, e enlaçando um braço em Louis, puxando-o – Vamos sair daqui.

Andaram em silêncio por algum tempo, só observando a noite, enquanto Louis pensava porque ainda aceitava caçar junto com Lestat, só para a resposta acertá-lo logo em seguida: porque ele gostava.

E tão verdade era que Louis nunca assumiria. Não gostaria de admitir que seu irritante, insuportável e cruel criador poderia ser uma boa companhia, e que caminhar de braços dados por New Orleans estava longe de ser desagradável. E por mais que nunca fosse admitir, sabia que em algum nível, Lestat sabia disso.

Após algumas ruas em silêncio, Lestat observou seu companheiro e disse:

\- Quando é que você vai parar de se vestir com andrajos, Louis?

\- Sou um mendigo que sofre de penúria até de agradecimentos  **(²)** , Lestat. Não vejo muitos motivos para vestir outra coisa. – disse Louis, com um sorriso tímido.

\- Ah, mas se tem algo do qual você não sofre, Louis, é excesso de lamúria. Poderia dar-se ao requinte de proporcionar para suas vítimas uma morte vinda de um legítimo cavalheiro se você se vestisse de acordo com um. – disse Lestat, debochando com um sorriso.

\- Você não me acha um legítimo cavalheiro, Lestat? – perguntou Louis sem malícia, com genuína curiosidade na voz.

\- Claro que eu acho, Louis. Contemplativo e masoquista, o mais perfeito tipo de cavalheiro desse século.

Louis sorriu, e ousadamente permitiu-se deitar a cabeça no ombro de Lestat, enquanto caminhavam.

Após mais um tempo de silêncio confortável, foi Louis quem se pronunciou:

\- Lestat, você acha que é certo? Acha que um dia nós iremos pagar, eu, você e Claudia, por esses tempos de ouro que compartilhamos?

\- Que é mais nobre para a alma: suportar os dardos e arremessos do fado sempre adverso, ou armar-se contra um mar de desventuras e dar-lhes fim tentando resistir-lhes? **(³)**  Louis, eu não posso prever o futuro; tenho muitos poderes, mas esse não é um deles.

Ora, Lestat estava em dos seus dias poéticos. Tanto melhor, Louis pensou; assim poderiam ter uma conversa civilizada.

\- Eu sei que não, Lestat, mas o que você realmente acha?

Lestat, então, pareceu assumir um ar pensativo, e por alguns minutos, nada falou; mas logo, seus faiscantes olhos claros fixaram-se nos de Louis com tamanha força, que esse baixou os seus e afastou-se um pouco, sentindo-se estranhamente envergonhado.

\- Louis, desde a noite em que lhe transformei você me faz essa mesma pergunta. A resposta ainda é a mesma. Eu não sei. Acho que, quando mortais, nossa fé é mais cega e podemos acreditar com mais facilidade em deuses, castigos, punições. Você sabe disso, acho que não preciso citar seu irmão, preciso? Como imortais, nos tornamos mais descrentes – mas quem pode garantir? Eu não sei o que vai acontecer conosco, Louis, da mesma forma que você não sabe.

Louis abriu a boca pra responder, mas antes disso, Lestat continuou:

\- E você me perguntou o que eu acho, Louis; eu acho que certos momentos deveriam ser aproveitados, e não questionados. O que eu, você, e Claudia vivemos é um desses. Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que sonha a nossa vã filosofia  **(4)**  meu caro Horácio. Eu não sei mais que Hamlet ou o Espectro, portanto tudo que lhe peço, de uma vez por todas, é para parar um pouco de lamentar-se e aproveitar o que tem, que tal?

Louis ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, enquanto ainda caminhavam de braços dados. Quando se preparou pra dizer algo, viu Claudia vindo em sua direção, e jogando-se em seu pescoço.

\- Em tuas orações, ninfa, recorda-te de meus pecados  **(5)**. – saudou-a Louis, sentindo-se feliz por dentro quando ela sorriu, reconhecendo a citação. Lestat sorriu de lado, observando-os com indisfarçado prazer, e acrescentou suavemente:

\- Duvida da luz dos astros, de que o Sol tenha calor, duvida até da verdade – nesse ponto, Lestat fez uma pausa e fixou seus olhos claros em Louis - mas confia em meu amor  **(6)**.

Louis sorriu largamente ao olhar para Lestat: agora não conseguia mais pensar em como livrar a própria alma de culpas e castigos.

\- Nesse momento, não tenho dúvida alguma. Enquanto estivermos nos braços um do outro... Estamos a salvo de tudo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ -Shakespeare, Macbeth.  
> ²- Shakespeare, Hamlet.  
> ³-Shakespeare, Hamlet.  
> 4- Shakespeare, Hamlet.  
> 5-Shakespeare, Hamlet.  
> 6-Shakespeare, Hamlet.
> 
> Fiz a fic pensando em algo fofinho, mas sem ser meloso... aquele epílogo do O Vampiro Lestat me inspirou quando ele fala que representava Shakespeare pra Claudia e ele e o Louis caçavam de braços dados. (esse epílogo é tão inspirador para mim).
> 
> Vocês perceberam que eu gosto de Shakespeare? Eu não apenas peguei trechos aleatórios de sua obra, eu usei trechos de duas das minhas obras favoritas.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, reviews são sempre bem vindas!


End file.
